With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, a portable electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like has recently come into wide use.
The above-mentioned portable electronic device includes a display, and the size of the display has gradually increased. The glass cover has been increasingly employed on the rear surface as well as the front surface of an electronic device.